The Honeymoon
by Lone Wolfette
Summary: Set between "The Wedding" & "This New House".


**The Honeymoon**

Written By: Lauren

Cannon: Between "The Wedding" & "This New House".

Genre: Romance/Comedy

Rating: R (for sexual situations)

The inside of the room is dark. From the outside, voices are heard.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, it's probably easier for me to do this than you."

"Well..."

"Here's the key. You can get the door."

The knob turned and the door opened. Two people entered, and one's carrying the other.

"Here's the light switch."

A _click_ is heard and light flooded the room, revealing Larry and Jennifer at the door, and she's carrying him.

"The room is beautiful," Jennifer commented.

"So are you," Larry said, giving her a kiss. He added, "You can put me down now."

"Right." She set him on his feet.

The room was huge, obviously a suite. A hallway led from the entrance on the side of the room, the bathroom doorway situated on the inside wall of the hallway. The bedroom made up the rest of the room: two dressers and a full-sized bed all made up. A table sat near the inside corner of the room.

Jen kicked off her heels and headed straight for the bed, leaving Larry where he was, watching as she ran a hand over the comforter on the bed. She admired it for a few moments, then moved to the head of the bed. She grabbed a handful of the comforter and pulled on it, taking the rest of the blankets all the way down to the sheet with it.

"What are you doing?" Larry asked, as he finished untying his bow tie. His tux jacket draped over one arm already.

Jen walked back over to him and took the jacket. "It'll be easier without the blankets."

Larry's brow arched. "Really? And just how do you know that?"

She tugged on one end of the lose bow tie and pulled it off from around his neck. "I don't know." She shrugged. "I just think it will."

"Oh." Larry went over and sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his shoes while Jen deposited the jacket in the closet and set the bow tie on the nearest dresser. He went over to the dresser and dropped his shoes where Jen had kicked hers off. "Was there anything else you were thinking off?"

"Maybe," Jen answered, pausing for a moment. "There is one thing."

"That is?"

"I can't breathe in this dress," she replied with a laugh.

"That's okay, I haven't been able to breathe for the past week," Larry said, with a shrug.

"Not too nervous, I hope," Jen said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just a little," he admitted.

"Me, too," she agreed.

"Well..." he began, "need some help getting out of that?"

"The zipper's on the back," Jen replied, but didn't move.

Larry ran his hands over her back, making it seem like he was looking for the zipper, but she knew better. He pulled it down slowly. "I'm guessing you picked out a strapless dress for a reason."

"It's easier to get _out_ of, according to everyone's advice of what kind of dress to wear that I'd heard."

He let his hands rest on her waist. "May as well prove the advice right."

"And let's just see how much easier it is for you to get out of what you're wearing," Jen said, a teasing tone in her voice, as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"So far you're making it look easy," Larry said.

"But you've got a t-shirt on under this, too." She gave him a smirk as she pushed the button-up shirt off his shoulders and arms. "Then again, I love the way you look in a t-shirt."

"I've got half a drawer full of these," he said.

"Good, then I will have another chance to see you in one." Jen took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted over and off, tossing it onto the pile of clothes off to the side. She noticed him take in a breath and hold it. "What are you doing?"

Larry let out the breath. "Trying to pull in my stomach."

She looked him over. "I think you look fine the way you are." She undid his belt.

A smile crossed his thin lips. "And I think you look better than that."

"And I haven't even gotten out of the dress yet."

"I think I can remedy that..." Larry began to push the dress down, but stopped, his brow arching again. "No bra?"

"Disappointed?" Jen asked, almost laughing at the look on his face. "I didn't need one with this dress."

"So, I'll get to figure out that article of clothing next time." He commented, then paused holding her dress up before letting it fall completely off of her.

"Something wrong?"

"No..."

"Then why did you stop?"

The look on his face registered '_clueless'_. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Jen smiled. "Good. That makes two of us."

Larry's thin smile returned and finally let her dress fall, revealing her top half to him. He got a quick look before she wrapped her arms around his waist.

She kicked the dress away from around her feet, landing it in the pile of clothes. She brought her hands around and undid his fly.

It finally dawned on him how to speak again. "Oh, my Lord..." he whispered, getting a very good look at her this time. He felt his pants fall to the floor and kicked them aside, the pile of clothes still growing.

Jen smirked at his choice of words, then realized that he was more than likely going to let her take the lead. Well, atleast she'd read alot of romance novels. From this knowledge, she knew the words were gone, now they'd just run on instinct. Or maybe it was just that feeling she had in her stomach.

_Blame the nerves._ It seemed to fit for both of them.

She took the lead again and went to remove his boxers, but he stopped her, gazing into her eyes for a moment, then went to remove her high-cut panties first. A small smile crossed Jen's face.

Larry mirrored the smile and leaned in to kiss her. Gently at first, like usual, then deepened it. It felt like something had come over him. It felt good. It felt... right.

Jennifer reacted immediately, returning the kiss and parting her lips to see just how brave he'd become. To her near surprise, his tongue met hers within seconds. This was followed up with his hands moving from her waist up her sides and stopped right under her arms.

He began to pull out of the kiss, but just as they parted, he tickled her under the arms, causing her to fully pull away, wrapping her arms around herself laughing. "Larry!"

He put his arms out, trying to look innocent. "What?"

Jen waved an index finger at him. "I'm going to get you for that."

"Oh, really? Just how do you plan on doing that?"

She thought for a moment, then a grin spread across her lips. "Like this." With that, she removed her panties and got an audible gasp from him. Jen walked up to him with a purpose. "See something you like?"

Larry's mouth just went agape. He couldn't get his voice to work. All he could do was watch helpless as she pulled down his shorts, leaving them around his ankles.

Jennifer stood and looked him straight in the eyes, amusement playing across her features. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to leave those there..." She trailed off, grabbed an arm, and pulled him over to the bed. She tried to get them to land side by side, but apparently Larry had regained his mental and physical capacities and landed himself on top of her.

"So much for your plan." He grinned.

"What plan?" Jen said, with a wink, and leaned up to kiss him again.

He braced himself with his left arm and decided to get adventurous with the other hand. He cupped one of her breasts and gave it at small squeeze. This was returned with the feeling

of her right leg trapping his left. For that, he pulled out of the kiss, smiled at her, then kissed his way down her neck.

She gave an initial laugh from it feeling ticklish. Larry made a mental note of that, which he figured he could use to his advantage.

Jen, in the meantime, chose to run her left hand over his chest and anywhere else she could reach, while her right settled on playing with his curls. He trailed his tongue over her right shoulder, and she realized she hadn't actually _seen him_ when she pulled his boxers off. She took this opportunity to look at his length and her eyes widened._Mental note: stay on his good side and take every opportunity to make love._

Larry had stopped half way down to her elbow and noticed what she was doing. He turned his right hand and trailed the backs of his fingers along her side, causing a gasp. He propped up his chin in his left hand and gazed at her. "See something you like?"

"I..." Now it was her turn to be rendered speechless.

His face took on a serious expression. "I've been blessed." He followed this up with a wink.

But she surprised him. "So, bless me."

"I thought you'd never ask." Larry moved up to kiss her again. Now, rather than trapping one of his legs, Jen spread hers, allowing him entry.

All nerves aside, tension no where to be found.

He shifted slightly and heard her gasp as his shaft brushed her opening. He was really starting to like that sound she made. He licked his way halfway down her neck, then trailed back up to another kiss, before entering her. It was his turn this time: a moan came from the back of his throat.

She liked that sound. She arched up slightly to give him easier access. This was when Jennifer wondered if she could handle _all_ of him. It wasn't like she knew her limit.

Larry must've felt some uneasiness from her and forged into her slowly, despite the fact he felt like he'd explode if he didn't hurry up._Inexperience._ He wondered how that word made it to the front of his mind. The thoughts disappeared as she arched up further...

Jen couldn't handle the slow approach any longer. She pulled him down as she arched up. He went back to kissing her neck, giving her a view of his hair. This was combined with what looked like Pop Rocks in front of her eyes. His length was accepted by her body and she gasped as she felt the muscles contract. He followed with a moan of his own feeling release like nothing else. And she screamed his name... twice.

It felt like her soul was returning to her body as the muscles slowed. But she couldn't help the smile when she heard a very faint "Oh, my Lord" escape Larry. He slid out of her and nuzzled her neck.

Jen was spent and she figured he was, too. She whispered an "Oh, my Lord" and let her fingers run through his curls as they laid there holding each other.

Midnight. The room was dark. The blankets had been returned to the bed and put to good use. Jennifer slept with a small smile on her face. Larry, on the other hand, was not fairing as well.

He rolled over again for probably the 50th time. Finally, he stopped while staring at the ceiling. He had enough. Larry pushed back the blankets and sat up slowly. He glanced back at Jen to make sure he didn't wake her, then got up carefully and went over to his bag. He rummaged through his things, looking for something. In the process, he pulled out a pair of pajama pants and pulled them on over the shorts, then went back to rummaging. Finally, he found what he was looking for and headed towards the bathroom. He disappeared inside for a moment, before a soft yellow light came from the bathroom doorway.

"Larry?" Jen sat up, shielding her eyes against the offending light. "What are you doing?"

He immerged from the doorway. "I had to use the bathroom." He walked back over to the bed, all the while thinking, _Good job. Get through an entire evening without even a little white lie._ But, he couldn't tell her he couldn't sleep because his back was acting up.

She kept watching him as he sat on the bed next to her. "It was too dark in here, wasn't it?"

Jen wished she had a camera to capture the look of near horror on his face. "Well..." _That's part of it,_ he thought.

"It's okay," she said, smiling, and rested a hand on his shoulder. She could feel the muscles tense.

She knew. Larry could tell from her touch. "My back was starting to ache."

Jen thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Interested in a back rub? I may not be a professional masseuse, but I think I can help. Lie down."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Larry stretched out the best he could and ended up within arm's length of the nightstand next to the bed. He now had a wonderful view of the digital alarm clock and its glowing red numbers.

Jen tried deciding on the best way to '_attack'_ the problem. She finally gave in and ended up straddling his lower back and butt, which earned her a faint chuckle from him. "What was that?" she asked, swatting the back of his head, playfully.

"Nothing."_But, Balki might call it an "antacid flashback."_ A thin small crossed his lips.

"Hm." She didn't buy it. Matter of fact, she didn't even rent it, but she let it go. "Where does it bother you the most?"

Larry thought about it for a moment. "Right in the middle. It feels like it wants to cramp up."

Jen laid her right hand flat on the middle of his back. "And you wouldn't be able to move at all. We don't want that."

"_You_ don't want that," he corrected.

She poked him under the arm. "You are in no condition nor position to be saying things like that." She paused, smiling, even though he couldn't see it. "Let's see, here..." Jen rested both hands flat and rubbed slowly, trying to find the worst spot.

"Ow! I think you found something there, Jen. Either that, or you poked me with a fingernail that time."

"No, this is a fingernail." She poked him to prove her point. "What, exactly, do you do to relax?" Larry relaxing suddenly sounded so foreign for some reason.

"I walk around the apartment while brushing my teeth," he answered.

She elbowed him in the back. "Brushing your teeth? Larry, you can't be serious."

"Gargling to the tune of '_Moon River_'?"

"Larry...!"

Suddenly, the phone rang. They both stared at it for a moment, before Larry reached for the receiver. His hand hovered over it for a few seconds before picking it up. He maneuvered the receiver around so he could talk and listen. "Hello?"

"Hi, Cousin. I'm sorry I called so late--"

"What do you want, Balki?" He could hear Jen try to muffle her laugh.

"I wanted to make sure you remembered your night light."

Larry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Balki, I did. Was there anything else?"

A pause from Balki's end. "Mary Anne wanted me to ask Cousin Jennifer something."

Larry's brow lowered. He held the phone up to Jen as far as he could reach. "He wants to ask you something for Mary Anne."

Jen took the receiver. "Balki, what did Mary Anne want to ask?"

Another pause, and she heard the sound of a paper being unfolded. "She wanted to know how it was and to tell her all about it." Balki paused again. "Whatever that means."

Jennifer chuckled. "I'll call her tomorrow, Balki."

"Okay, good night and tell Cousin Larry good night for me."

"I will, Balki. Good night." She handed the receiver back to Larry, who for some reason had left his arm outstretched from when he handed her the receiver.

Larry dropped his arm, clunking the receiver down. He drummed his fingers on the mattress. "She wants to know how I was, right?"

Jen continued rubbing his back. "Yeah."

He was silent for a moment. "What are you going to tell her?"

"Just that she should be as lucky."

"Is that all?" He feigned shock. "No details or anything?"

"I suppose I could write a romance novel and give it to her."

"Romance novel?" Larry repeated, sounding truly disgusted. "Do you actually read those things?"

Jennifer elbowed him again. "_One_ of us had to know what we were doing a few hours ago."

"But I've never read one of those."

This time she jabbed him with her elbow and held it pressed firmly into the middle of his back. "Excuse me?"

"Jen--"

"I got some useful stuff out of those books, believe it or not. Some of which _you_ may get to find out about. If you're behaving, that is."

"Good or bad behavior?" Larry asked. She put more pressure on his back. "Owww...!"

"There." Jen removed her elbow from his back and sat up, then moved back to sitting next to him. "Try that."

He turned his head to glare at her, before easing himself up. "Hey..." He stood next to the bed and turned side to side. "That little remedy didn't happen to be in one of those books, too, did it?"

"I think I saw it in a movie," she said, with a shrug.

"Novels and movies?" His brow arched. "You don't own a pair of handcuffs, do you?"

Jen grabbed a pillow and hit him in the arm with it.

Larry did his best to block the next hit. "Hey! I didn't think my comment was that bad!" He put his arms up to cover his face.

She stood and wailed on him a few more times with the pillow before stopping abruptly. She moved in close to whisper in his ear, while he still had his face covered, "How did you know about those?"

He turned a surprised look at her. "I didn't." He paused. "And I don't know if I'd be able to get the fire fighter's helmet away from Balki." Larry grinned.

Jen hit him on top of his head with the pillow. "You remembered?"

"How could I not? Because of you, I had to take cold showers for a week." He snagged the other pillow from the bed and held it up in an attack position. "Now, we're even."

"That's what you think." She swung her pillow again, but he blocked it with his. She tried again, lower this time.

Larry took the opportunity and hit her over the head with his pillow. The look she gave him made him laugh.

"What did you just do?" Jen gave him an indignant look that was obviously put on, but he kept laughing, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

His laughter finally calmed and he shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, well..." She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "Yeah, well, those books aren't actually mine. They're Mary Anne's, but I found them one night cleaning up her things while she was out with Balki. I don't know if she even knows I _borrowed_ them."

Larry's eyes widened. "They're Mary Anne's? That explains alot." He paused. "So, how are these books written? Do they have visuals or just alot of detail?"

Jen slugged him in the arm with her pillow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I would, I would."

The next morning, sunlight seeped into the room through the curtains. Despite the unusual generously thick material, it still lit up the room enough to wake Jennifer. Her eyes opened and she squinted against the offending light. The first thought she had was to block the light from her eyes, but then realized that she was laying on her right arm and Larry's arm was draped over her left. She didn't really want to wake him up yet. It had been a little after 3am by the time they finally decided to really call it a night.

Jen closed her eyes again, mainly to block out the light. She laid there and just listened. She could just hear Larry's breathing from behind her, mostly she felt his breath on her neck.

Larry kept as still as he could. He knew she didn't know he was already awake and she seemed to be just enjoying the moment. He had to admit that he was quite content with staying this way. There was a small problem, though: he could feel his right arm tingling. _Must've slept on it too long._ It had fallen asleep long ago and he really want to shift to move it, but, again, he didn't want Jen to know he was awake yet. He didn't want to end this moment when, for once, he wasn't panicking or thinking up _a plan_. Larry smiled. All was well for a change.

That's when the phone rang. Larry rolled his eyes, then closed them as he felt Jen roll closer to the night stand to grab the receiver. He did take the opportunity to move off his tingling arm and give it a quick shake without her noticing. He decided to look like he was still asleep as maybe he could get this moment to continue after the call. He hoped it was a wrong number, a wrong room number, that is.

"Hi, Balki," Jen said, quietly.

_Or it could be Balki._ Larry thought. Maybe he shouldn't have told his distant Myposian cousin what _hotel_ he and Jennifer were staying at. He sighed inwardly. Balki didn't mean it, but he was really getting annoying. Larry considered several options for revenge on the Mypiot.

"No, he's still asleep," Jen whispered. "No, I won't wake him up just so you can say good morning and that he can go back to sleep." She rolled her eyes. _If Larry didn't wake up, it'd be a miracle._ "We'll see you later today, Balki. Bye." With that, she hung up the phone and glanced at Larry. _Still asleep? He must've been worn out..._ The thought nearly caused a chuckle to escape from her and she promptly clamped a hand over her mouth. She settled down and decided to do one thing before laying down again: she pulled the wire from the phone jack. Smiling, she stretched out against Larry again and closed her eyes.

It was silent a few seconds before she heard. "Thank you." Jen glanced over her shoulder to see Larry smiling. "I don't know which is more annoying, Balki calling or hearing that phone ring."

Jennifer returned the smile. "And just how long have you been awake?"

He shrugged the best he could while propping himself up on his now mostly woken up right arm. "Long enough to know you thought I was still asleep."

"What woke you?"

His cheeks flushed a little. "My arm fell asleep. I could feel it tingling."

"Oh," she said, then paused, "I'm guessing your back feels better."

"It's a little sore, but I can move okay," Larry responded.

"Does that mean there's a chance you'll carry _me_ over the threshold of the new apartment?" Jen asked.

"We'll see about that, Jen."

She paused a moment. "Well, we've got most of the day before we can go to the apartment. What should we do?" He gave her a thin smile. "Really, and I thought we were going to save that for the apartment tonight." She returned the smile.

"I didn't say tonight's plans were changing," Larry said, then leaned down to kiss her, and Jen wrapped her arms around his neck.

End.


End file.
